A Simple Dream
by Firelizard-4
Summary: After a terrifieng dream, Hermione realizes she has feelings for Harry, but strange 'accidents' start happening to him, and Hermione fears her dream will come true. Can she help him? (Chapter 2 up!)
1. Prologue

A Simple Dream  
By: Firelizard4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters and i am making no money off of this story Blah blah blah, blah blah blah! Blah?  
  
This is my first story on fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Prologue: Hermione Granger awoke with a start, and looked around her at the other beds in her dormitory. Lavender Brown was snoring lightly, and peaceful breathing was heard behind the curtains of the other three beds. She stood up, and walked to the window, and, looking out at the grounds she saw Crookshanks prowling around the outskirts of the Dark Forest. She got some water from the silver pitcher under the window and went to return to her bed, rubbing her eyes. She was about to flop back onto the bed when she realized someone else was in it. Fighting back a shriek of surprise, she pulled the covers down with trembling hands, and met the cold, lifeless gaze of Harry Potter. 


	2. Chapter One:A dream and Unknown Emotions

Chapter One: A Dream, and Unknown Emotions

Hermione Granger awoke with a start, and looked around her at the other beds in her dormitory. Lavender Brown was snoring lightly, and peaceful breathing was heard behind the curtains of the other three beds. She moaned and tripped out of bed in her haste to get to the window. She looked frantically about for a moment, waiting to see Crookshanks prowling around the Dark Forest. After about three minutes she still had seen no sign of him when she heard soft padding footsteps behind her. She whirled around and saw him walking towards her, with a frog clamped tightly in his mouth. "Crookshanks!" she whispered, relief creeping through her. She turned to lie back down in bed, but nearly choked as she saw a lump in it. The relief drained out of her and was replaced with dread, panic, and an emotion she had never felt before. Slowly, trembling, she approached the bed, and yanked the covers down. She looked down for a moment, and then sheepishly pushed her mattress back down; in her hurry to get to the window she had kicked it up. It was only a dream. She thought, settling herself back into bed and pulling the curtains closed. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't stop thinking about Harry. After about an hour of this, she got up sighing and picked up a book, then she walked down the stairs to the common room, expecting to find it empty. She had settled herself down in a large poofy chair and just begun to read when a loud snore made her jump. She looked around and saw Ron lying slumped over his herbology book, a peaceful expression on his face. She approached him quietly, intending to see how far he'd gotten in his homework, when he suddenly sat bolt upright and turned to look at her. "They won't leave me alone!" He shouted at her. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then said "...Who won't leave you alone?" "They just won't, and I don't want them to, because I'm squashing spiders! They just don't understand! They're so ugly!" He replied, and his eyes grew larger. Hermione looked at him for a moment, utterly bewildered, then realized he was still asleep. "Well why don't you ask them to...to go away?" she asked, turning to go back to her chair. "Ask them to go away. Right." he muttered, then slumped back onto his book.  
  
Half an hour later, Hermione heard footsteps coming down from the boys dormitory, and saw Harry hurrying towards her. "Good morning." He said smiling, glancing at Ron, who was still snoring. Hermione felt a strange wave of emotion at the sight of him, and said "Good morning indeed! What are you doing up so early for?" "I was looking for Ron." He replied. Ron sat up and, rubbing his eyes said "Someone say m'name? Wha..what time is it?" Harry and Hermione exchanged looks as Ron stopped rubbing his eyes and looked out the window. "Hmmph, dozed off for a minute." He said. Then, looking around, "Where'd everybody go? They haven't all gone to bed already?" He gave Harry a puzzled expression. "Oh Ron! For goodness sake! It's morning!" Said Hermione exasperatedly. "What!? I still have to finish my potions essay, and my charms paper!" "Well, it's not my fault you put your homework off until the last minute, then fell asleep doing it!" She snapped. Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Harry interrupted him. "Can we please just go down and eat breakfast?" "You go ahead, I should finish this." Said Ron, shifting his herbology book aside and grabbing his potions one. "Oh just give it here Ron, go eat breakfast and bring me some toast." She said, reaching her hand out for the paper. Ron looked at her for a moment, then handed her his paper, his face full of relief. "Thanks Hermione, I don't know what I would do without you!" Hermione snorted, and then finished Ron's potions homework without even thinking about it; she was still thinking about the way Harry had smiled at her.


	3. Chapter Two:Disaster Leading to Realizat...

Chapter Two: Disaster leading to Realization

That afternoon, Professor Moody, (the REAL Professor Moody,) who was filling in as Defense against the Dark Arts teacher until Dumbledore found another one, had arranged a special 'treat' for them. "You'll be fighting several wild creatures I hunted down recently," he growled, "I'll be up on the balcony watching. If you need help for any reason, send up green sparks and I'll come get you. Understand?" The class nodded, and exchanged apprehensive looks. Hermione was frantically thinking of spells that would help. "I am going to release the creatures from the doors on either side of the classroom and from the three wardrobes up front." She gripped her wand, noticing for the first time that the wardrobe handles were rattling. "Wands at the ready!" Moody roared. She raised her wand, smiling as she remembered some of the spells she had learned in the D.A. "...NOW!" Moody roared, and several people screamed as a Dementor, a Mummy, and a Vampire emerged from the wardrobes. Hermione aimed a stunning spell at a Red Cap that came barreling out of the room in front of her. A crack like a whip sounded and she turned to see the Mummy turn into a Hag. a Boggart! She thought, and aimed her wand at the Vampire. Before she could utter the spell though, a cloud of pixies descended on her. She shrieked and closed her eyes as she felt their sharp pointy teeth sink into her skin. She heard her wand clatter to the floor, when suddenly; she felt a powerful stream of air. She opened her eyes, and saw Harry grinning; he had blown the pixies off her. "Thanks Harry!" She said, and realizing she was blushing, turned away. Why am I blushing? Why do I feel so...embarrassed when I look at him? She wondered. She looked around and saw Parvati Patil backed up against the wall, a pair of kappas advancing on her. She conjured up a blue fireball, which she threw at the kappa to her left. It fell to the floor and began rolling around frantically while the other one turned to watch. "STUPEFY!" Ron bellowed, hitting both kappas with one spell. Hermione looked around again, and saw a heap of Red Caps and kappas lying nearby. Pixies were scattered about the floor, looking like electric blue dragonflies. The hag/boggart was trapped in a giant upside down water glass, while the vampire was sneezing uncontrollably. The dementor was nowhere to be seen. Hermione heard a strange clicking sound and turned to see six of the strangest creatures she had ever seen charging towards her and Harry. They had heads like crocodiles while they scuttled forward on three front legs (one facing forward) resembling crab legs, and two back legs that appeared to be panther legs. She raised her wand and muttered a few well-chosen words; the nearest one was hit with a blue bolt of power and toppled, tripping the creature behind it. She aimed at the next one, and heard Harry start an incantation, but too late; the creatures were on them. One of them rammed into her, knocking her off her feet. She heard Harry yell something, but couldn't make it out. She rolled to her left and gripped her wand - her wand! It was gone! How could i be so stupid? She thought, looking frantically for it. I dropped it when i fell! A crablike foot landed inches away from her head. She shrieked and closed her eyes. "Hermio - aagghh!" She heard Harry yell. She opened her eyes and rolled back to her right not a moment too soon, for another crab-foot landed right where her head had been a moment before. She heard a confused tangle of sounds, then Moody bellowing, and then everything went black.  
  
Hermione awoke to a throbbing headache. She groaned and opened her eyes. "Oh good, you're awake." Said a voice. "Ron? What happened? Is Harry alright?" She asked. "He's still out cold, that thing stabbed him through the shoulder." "What?! Will he be all right? Oh this is all my fault!" She stifled a sob. "Madam Pomfrey says he'll be fine, and how could any of this be your fault?" He asked. "I dropped my wand! I could have stopped it if I hadn't dropped my wand!" She sobbed. "Hermione, everyone drops their wand, and besides, the way that thing rammed you it's a miracle you didn't break a rib!" Ron said, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Besides, it's not like he's...dead or anything, Madam Pomfrey will fix him up in no time." Hermione nodded, but she still felt terrible. Ron went to get something for them to eat from the great hall, while Hermione lay on her side, thinking about Harry. She sat up to look at him, thinking how much she'd like to see his brilliantly beautiful green eyes. She gasped, causing Madam Pomfrey to walk over and ask what was wrong. After assuring her that she was fine, Hermione lay back down, thinking about everything that had happened recently. Oh Harry, she thought, I think I'm falling in love with you!


End file.
